


Your new OTP

by Raininginparis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, M/M, Matt mercer x Matt Mercer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, honestly what the fuck even was this, jk no spoilers, lobsters are yummy, urmomgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raininginparis/pseuds/Raininginparis
Summary: A tragically beautiful crack-smut story between two men who sincerely love each other.





	Your new OTP

Uwu

 

 

Four days have passed since Chrom and Ryoma have established a romantic relationship. The two sincerely loved each other uwu doki doki. Four days have also passed since they’ve met through their mutual friend, Matt Mercer. 

The two men decided that today was the day where they would take their relationship to a new level. And yes I mean honkyhonky. 

Matt Mercer’s friend hane goshi flipped lobster Matt Mercer’s friend onto the couch or bed or something idk it doesnt fucking matter yall came for the smut and yall gon get the smut either way. 

“Are you ready?” Chrom whispered sedooctively. Ryoma shuddered, closing his eyes and bracing himself for whatever was cumming next. He felt warm yaoi hands grip his daikon radish and bleated like a goat. 

Chrom tightened his grip and quickened his pace. He smiled as Ryoma’s winkwonk twerked under his grasp and felt himself getting hard from all the pleasure. 

“C-Chrom! I think I’m gonna cum” Ryoma moaned. The other eyed him with a serious expression. 

“Not yet bitch what the fuck” Chrom punched Ryoma in the tit. Realizing that he was running out of time, he grabbed his falchion and slid it into Ryoma’s chocolate starfish. 

“HnnNNGh! AAaaaaAaaAaAahhhh” Ryoma choked on his tears. Rip. “Harder daddy,” he said. 

“Your dad lesbian” Chrom farted, thrusting his weener deeper and deeper like he’s into poetry or some shit. 

 

Then. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He came. 

 

Ryoma was a panting mess. Chrom was just Chrom.

The lubester raised his head and met eyes with the other homosapien. With an uncertain smile, he whispered. 

 

 

“Chrom. I think I’m gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who gon disown me


End file.
